


Caught Watching

by Damien_Kova



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Creampie, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: After waking up for a snack, Android 21 finds Android 18 and Krillin in the kitchen having a bit of alone time.
Kudos: 17





	Caught Watching

Waking up in the middle of the night for a snack was something that Android 21 had been doing ever since the Z-Fighters had brought her back with Berrus’ help. It was never an issue in her mind since Android 18 and Krillin had made sure to stock the house with all the snacks they could to help ease her urges when she had then. But it was something that bothered her just a little bit as she rubbed her blue eyes and made her way to the kitchen of the trio’s shared home with a quiet yawn. She had lived happily with the married couple, and their little girl Marron, ever since her and Android 18 had pleased Krillin together almost a year ago.

It brought a smile to her face every time she realized just how much the duo genuinely cared about her while putting up with the issues and flaws she thought she had from being a Buu. Mainly just because of her insatiable hunger that put Goku to shame half the time. As she stepped into the kitchen, however, she was greeted with a sight she didn’t expect. Android 18 was on her back with her hand covering her mouth while Krillin was hammering his cock into her like there was no tomorrow. Android 21 immediately took a step back out of the kitchen and tried to hide to avoid disturbing the married couple, incidentally making eye contact with the blonde the moment she managed to get out of the kitchen.   
  
“Android 21, wait!” It was clear that #18 was trying to be quiet to avoid waking Marron since it was the middle of the night, but the tone of pleasure that lingered on her words was something that made Android 21 shiver in place.

Before she was able to take another step away from the wall that she was hiding behind, Android 21 was met face-to-face with Android 18. She could see the sweat that coated her friend’s face and smell the scent of sex and arousal that wafted off of her as well. “I-I didn’t mean to interrupt! I was just coming down for a snack and-” A deep blush quickly came to her cheeks as she watched the look in #18’s eyes go from worried to excited, having a feeling that she knew exactly what was coming. “#18..?”

Without giving her friend a moment to argue, Android 18 pulled Android 21 into the kitchen where Krillin was waiting with a blush as well. However, she had made sure her husband was sitting in one of the chairs when they returned. She had a bright smile on her face as she pulled her android friend to the floor between Krillin’s legs with her. “I know it’s been a long time, but how about you help me this one time again? I’d love to have some help with Krillin.~” Android 18 didn’t hide the eagerness in her eyes as she dragged her tongue along her lips and placed a few gentle kisses along his shaft. Much to her enjoyment, Android 21 joined her without any complaints, their tongues and lips dancing around Krillin’s dick while he sat patiently in the chair.

Even if it was only in the heat of the moment and not something she had planned out, Android 21 couldn’t believe herself as she took her friend’s husband’s shaft into her mouth. She started with only the first few inches while Android 18’s tongue played with the lower portion of his cock, but it made her heart flutter to know that this was actually happening. With just the first lick, she could taste her friend’s arousal and juices that coated his shaft and she knew they were just getting into the good part of their night when she showed up. Android 21 felt her insides light up with joy as Android 18’s arousal had a wonderfully sweet flavor to it, just like all of the sweets they had bought and hidden around the house for her. She playfully popped her lips off of Krillin’s member and happily dragged her tongue along what she could, collecting the rest of her friend’s flavor before watching her take the cock into her mouth next. “You don’t mind me joining in, Krillin? I know it’s been a long time…”   
  
“He doesn’t mind! In fact, he’s been asking me to try and convince you for a threesome for a few months now.” Android 18 chuckled as she interrupted her husband just as he was about to speak, making sure that his cock rested against her lips as she spoke. “I didn’t want to just ask you to fuck us again, so I never knew how to bring it up. This is just the perfect chance for it to happen.~” Bringing her blonde hair behind her ear, she took her hand’s shaft back into her mouth before swirling her tongue around the tip, earning a genuine and blissful moan from Krillin as a result. “The real question is if you don’t mind actually joining in.”   
  
Android 21 stayed silent for just a moment as the married couple looked at her, wondering just what her answer would be. Her lips curled into a gentle smile before nodding her head and looking right back to them. “Not at all! As long as I can taste something that sweet while we’re at it!” She pointed toward the fridge with a slightly embarrassed look on her face. “I was trying to come down here for a snack when I found you two…”

“Oh, well that makes this perfect, then!~” Android 18 eagerly pulled Krillin out of the chair and set him on the floor like he was some kind of living doll, only to chuckle as he grumbled to himself. “Sorry, sweetie. I’m just not in the mood to wait and this is something I’ve wanted to do for awhile now.” With her husband now on his back and her best friend looking at her with a cautious gaze, Android 18 was more than eager to position herself over her husband’s face and gesture to his throbbing cock. “Take a seat, #21.~”

With the invitation to sit on one of her friend’s cocks, Android 21 could feel her heart pounding in her chest. It was a strange thing to just be invited to do, but she didn’t have any complaints about it. Especially when she remembered just the kind of fun last time her and Android 18 had spent an afternoon pleasing him. Her tail flicked the floor lightly as she got up and made her way over to the couple, ignoring the barely audible moans that were leaving 18’s lips as Krillin excitedly ate her out already. “It’s the wrong hole for his wonderful cream to fill, but I’ll be happy to accept the treat if I’ll be gifted with another one.”

Android 21 positioned herself above Krillin’s throbbing member and wrapped her hand around it, making sure it was in position for her to impale herself in one swift motion. A moment later, she dropped her hips and did just that, stuffing her pussy and forcing it to stretch and accommodate the massive member as it filled her. A pair of soft lips quickly connected with her own to muffle the moan that threatened to wake little Marron if it was actually allowed to escape, making 21’s eyes widen in surprise as Android 18 caught her in a loving kiss. Of course, she didn’t pull away from the sudden affection with all the pleasure running through her, especially once she felt her friend’s hand cup her supple breast through her black bra.

It made her smile to be put in such a position. Having a gorgeous friend be more than willing to share kiss after kiss after kiss with her while groping her and letting her sit atop such a wonderful cock. Android 21 was beside herself with joy and arousal as she started to bounce her hips on Krillin’s lap. Even if she couldn’t hear the moans that were leaving him thanks to Android 18 sitting on his face, she could tell just how much he enjoyed himself by how he throbbed and twitched inside of her tight cunt. It certainly enhanced the moment for Android 21 to feel Android 18’s tongue push itself past her lips and into her mouth.

Getting to watch one of her friends fuck herself atop her husband’s cock was something that Android 18 had been wanting ever since the last time she and Android 21 had pleased Krillin together. But being able to kiss her friend and taste that sweet nectar that was on her tongue while playing with her large mounds was just icing on the cake. Especially as she pulled away from the kiss and could see her friend’s face racked with nothing but pleasure and bliss despite the odd circumstance. Her lips curled into a smile as she started to rock her hips back and forth just a little bit on Krillin’s face, watching her best friend do the same on his cock. Whenever Android 21 lifted her hips, she could even see her husband’s cock throbbing as he held back his orgasm. “It’s okay, Krillin. If she’s fine with it, you have my permission to cum inside of her.”

“Please! Please do… I’d much rather you cum in my mouth so I can taste your cum, but… I’d be happy to take every drop in my womb.~” Once again, Android 21’s tail thwapped against the floor, this time clicking against the tile as she happily bounced on Krillin’s length. She took each and every inch time and time again at a pace that was driving her closer to her own orgasm as well. Though, her own pleasure was certainly enhanced by the way Android 18 pinched her nipples and played with her breasts, mixing a slight amount of pain with the pleasure she was feeling. “It’s okay, Krillin… We can do this again, any time you want. Just ask and I’d be happy to do this with you two. I owe you so much for-” A sharp and blissful sound erupting from her lips cut Android 21 off.

The feeling of Krillin slamming his hips against her own as hard as he could before unloading inside of her threw Android 21 over the edge and into her orgasm. Her tongue rolled out of her mouth for just a moment. Just long enough for Android 18 to appreciate the sight and the knowledge of her husband creampieing one of her friends before catching her in a loving and appreciative kiss. But no one fought against what was happening, especially as they all basked in the afterglow of the shared orgasm.

A light chuckle filled the room as Android 18 pulled away from Android 21’s lips and looked her in the eyes. “You don’t owe us anything, #21. Everything we’ve done, even this, we’ve done because we wanted to.” She didn’t waste a moment before lifting her hips off of Krillin’s face and cupping one of her friend’s breasts in her hand once again. “But… If you want to do this again, how about we take things to the bedroom? Marron should still be asleep and you can get fucked properly.~”

Watching her friend extend her hand to help her up made Android 21’s heart skip a beat. Not only did she just experience a wonderful and quick orgasm thanks to Krillin, but the duo were willing to make things continue for as long as they all wanted it to. She couldn’t stop herself from laughing lightly before nodding her head and lifting herself off of Krillin with Android 18’s help “Alright. Let’s do this again. But I want to swallow his cum this time. I’m sure it tastes absolutely delectable.~” Before moving too far, Android 21 wrapped her tail around Krillin’s wrist as he caught up to her and Android 18.


End file.
